womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Catherine McNeil
Catherine McNeil (born 20 March 1989) is an Australian fashion model. At fourteen years old, she won a model search contest hosted by Girlfriend. Career[edit source | editbeta] McNeil's modeling career soared to prominence in 2007. She has been featured in advertisements for D & G, Versace, Donna Karan, and Jean Paul Gaultier. She has appeared on the covers of French Vogue, Australian Vogue, V, and French Revue de Modes. McNeil appeared in many high-profile runway shows for the Fall/Winter 2007 season, including Shiatzy Chen,Balenciaga, Christian Dior, Fendi, Roberto Cavalli, Valentino, Versace, Louis Vuitton and Yves Saint Laurent. She also opened for Givenchy. Style.com chose her as one of the top ten models of the season. McNeil was also signed with photographer Mario Testino for a six-month contract in 2006, whom she claims to have never heard of prior to their meeting. Her first major cover was for V'' magazine who predicted she would be a supermodel. She was photographed by Mario Testino for the D&G pre-fall campaign and the Hugo Boss fall ad campaign (in 2007). She was also the face of the Donna Karan fall add campaign in 2007. And was featured in the Versace campaign alongside Kate Moss in February 2007 she opens the fall Alexander McQueen, Alessandro Dellacqua, Givenchy, and Missoni shows in Paris and Milan and closes the fall Gucci show in Milan. She was featured on Style.com's Top Ten New Faces for fall 2007. She has appeared in advertising campaigns for Givenchy, Dior, Carolina Herrera, Gap, Narciso Rodriguez, Donna Karan, Uniqlo, Express, Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabbana,Hugo Boss, Printemps, Jean Paul Gautier, Barneys New York, Versace and Hermes. In September 2007 she appeared in the cover of French ''Vogue and was being named one of British Vogue's Head Girls and a model to watch for in the upcoming season. In September 2007 she opened the spring Carolina Herrera, Zac Posen, Thakoon, and Preen shows in New York and closed the spring MaxMara show in Milan. In October 2007 she closed the spring Christian Dior show in Paris. In 2008 she was photographed for the French Vogue and Pirelli Calendar. She has become the face of Jean Paul Gaultier, replacing Gemma Ward, and has renewed her contract with Hugo Boss. During January 2008 she walked for the spring Chanel, Christian Dior, Christian Lacroix, Givenchy, and Jean Paul Gaultier couture shows in Paris. She closed the fall Belstaff, MaxMara, and Hermès shows in Milan and Paris. In 2008, she appeared on the cover of Numéro twice and on the cover of Australian Vogue. She has been featured in French Vogue as a top model and appeared in editorials for French, German, British, American, Australian, Italian, and Russian Vogue, i-D, Harpers Bazaar, French and Japanese''Numéro, ''W and V'' magazines. At the peak of her career she was ranked 12th on the ''Top 50 Models Women list by models.com. Vogue Paris declared her one of the top 30 models of the 2000s. She was chosen to be in the Pirelli Calendar 2010 photographed by Terry Richardson in Bahia, Brazil. The calendar was launched January. Personal life[edit source | editbeta] In 2009 she was photographed kissing Ruby Rose, an Australian MTV VJ, during a pool party in Los Angeles. The pair were believed to be engaged, however reports have stated the engagement was called off on 2 July 2010. She has, however, recently been seen with a tattoo of Rose's initials. Category:1989 births